Priomus
=Further Biographical Information= *'Home:' The Undercity *'Place of Birth:' Andorhal *'Parents:' Peter and Miranda Garrick *'Siblings:' None *'Other Relations:' Wife: Esmetale *'Language(s):' Gutterspeak, Orcish =In-Depth= Appearance Priomus looks like a walking corpse. He was in the twilight of his life when the plague took him and therefore lost little as far as good looks are concerned. He was tall in life, but age and the undeath has caused him to hunch considerably. He also lost all of his hair. Personality Priomus’s personality is a difficult one to classify. The trials of the end of his life, his treatment under the scourge, the sacrifices made in the charge for liberty under Slyvanas, and the current stress centered on restarting his life have scarred Priomus’ psyche deeply. Outwardly Priomus appears mentally unbalanced. At times he has declared himself such things as an Admiral (despite having no seafaring knowledge) and used to worship a giant talking lobster that he claimed to commune with on the shores of Durotar. Despite these episodes, Priomus has demonstrated time and time again that he possesses a focused mind capable of well crafted schemes and strategies. Even his close friends are unsure of exactly where his motivations and mental health lie. History For most of his life Priomus (Elliot in his living life) led an uneventful life. Under the direction of his father he became an accomplished tailor. He made his living with the needle and thread throughout his life. In his forties, he traveled to Dalaran and learned the basics of magic, specifically enchanting, which he worked into his tailoring craft. At mid life he took a wife, and despite his bizarre mental state is still married to her in undeath. Priomus did not fight in the second war. His participation in the third was involuntary as a victim of the plague. His time under the control of the Lich King he learned to use his magical skill as a weapon, and although never as powerful as some of the scourge mages, he proved himself cunning and dangerous. When the Lich King’s power failed, Priomus was in The Undercity and regained much of his individual will as did many of those in the area. Priomus not wanting to lose control again joined the Forsaken in their battle of freedom. Following the successful rebellion Priomus suffered a mental breakdown as he realized what he had done while a Lich King stooge. It was his wife that resurrected Priomus’ sanity. Together they set out to find a place in the new world the Third War had created. Associates Priomus was a founding member of Lobster Slamwich a guild dedicated to the teachings of a giant lobster. While Priomus’s relationship to the lobster is unknown at this time, he reveres that entity no longer. Priomus led Lobster Slamwich in its merger with the Fuzzy Pink Bunnies and became a founding member of Bunny Slamwich. Currently, Priomus is a proud member of Bunny Slamwich and an esteemed member of the guild’s ruling council. He is mainly charged with organizing the guild’s efforts against Gurubashi Empire and other non-alliance enemies. Category:Horde Category:Forsaken category:Mage